rio 3: new love (cancled)
by leroscraft
Summary: jewel gets mad at blu and tells him to leave and never come back so along with tiago and a female bird that seems to like tiago blu goes back to rio
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction so please don't give me too many flames.**

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is my one oc who will turn out to be tiago's girlfriend.**

**Chapter one**

"Your being so selfish Blu!" Yelled jewel as people started to gather around them.

"Me! I just said that I wanted to go back to rio and now you say I'm being selfish! As I remember this was only supposed to be a vacation!" Blu Yelled back a jewel.

"Well I've found my family so there's no need for you to stick around anymore!" Jewel yelled as Blu started to tear up.

"Just do us all a favor and leave and never come back." yelled jewel.

"Fine ill leave I don't want to stay here anyway!" Yelled Blu as he flew away crying his eyes out.

"I can't believe you mom!" Yelled tiago as he said that he flew off to find his dad.

tiago flew for about ten minutes intell he heard a faint sobbing noise comming from a nearby hollow so he flew over to the hollow and looked in to see his dad curled into a ball on the floor crying his eyes out.

"dad, are you okay?" asked tiago as he walked over to comfort his dad.

"no, jewel hates me and told me that she wanted me to leave and never come back" answered blu in a very sad tone.

"now i don't have anyone." cried blu even more.

"you still have me dad" said tiago in his nicest voice.

"thanks tiago." said blu as he got up and went to hug his son.

"your welcome dad, but shouldn't we start heading to rio since its getting a little late." asked tiago.

"i thought you loved it here?" said blu in a puzzled tone.

"i do but i love you more dad" said tiago.

just then a female blue macaw about tiago's age named skyler flew in the hollow.

"ummm...h-hello my name i-is skyler and i-i c-couldn't help but overhear y-your conversation as i was passing by a-a-and i wanted to know i-if i could possibly come with y-you." asked skyler in a scared tone.

"sure but what about your parents?" asked blu in a nice manner.

"m-my parents c-couldn't care less about me. t-they abuse me a l-lot."

"well then of course you can come with us right tiago?" asked blu to his son, but tiago wasn't even paying attention because he was blinded by skylers hotness.

"TIAGO!" yelled blu to try to get his son's attention and it worked.

"what!" yelled tiago as he nearly jumped out of his feathers.

"i asked if it was okay for skyler to come with us." said blu to his son who nodded a little to quickly.

"yes!" said tiago in his normal enthusiastic tone.

"okay but i have one question before we go, which is why are you limping?" asked blu in a concerned voice.

"my parents hurt my left wing and right leg." said skyler in a scared tone.

after she said that tiago walked over to skyler and told her to get on his back.

"what! i don't think you can carry me" said skyler in a shocked tone.

"if he likes you enough he can lift you." muttered blu under his breath but tiago heard it and his face went as red as an apple.

after skyler was on tiago's back he tried to fly and succeeded.

"should we start heading to rio dad?" asked tiago

"yea it'll be a LONG flight" said blu adding emphasis to the word long.

with that being said the three birds flew off to try to get to rio before the week is over.

**five hours later**

"dad my wings hurt." complained tiago who had a sleeping skyler on his back.

"i know son mine too, but lets fly a little bit longer until we reach the next city then well rest. " said blu

"ok dad" replied tiago as he looked back to the sleeping skyler on his back.

"she is really pretty when she sleeps." tiago accidently thought out loud which was a BIG mistake.

"what was that comment about how she's really pretty when she sleeps?" blu asked his son in a playful way.

"d-did i s-say that out l-loud?" asked a panicking tiago.

"yes you did but ill let it slide for now because theres the next town." said blu.

"finally i get to sleep." said tiago happily.

"with skyler?" asked blu slyley.

at that comment tiago's face turned ruby red in embarrassment.

"im never going to hear the end of this am i?" tiago asked his dad.

"nope." was all blu said as he headed for the forest to find a good hollow to sleep in.

**thanks for reading my first chapter everyone. i hope you like my oc named skyler but im not sure if i threw her in to early or not ill put up a description for skyler shortly. bye and good night to everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi everyone. since i got about 3 favorites in the first hour of my story i decided to do another chapter today, and i hope you enjoy it because i enjoy writing it.**

**chapter 2**

it was the middle of the night when skyler,tiago,and blu were woke up by a clap of thunder.

"AHHHHH!" screamed tiago and skyler in unison as skyler latched onto tiago and didn't let go.

"what's wrong guys scared of a little thunder?" asked blu in a playful voice.

"n-no, but when skyler screamed i screamed." said tiago while he was patting skyler on the back to try to comfort her.

"it's ok skyler, im here, don't worry." said tiago in a soothing tone.

"t-thanks tiago." thanked skyler.

"anytime skyler." said tiago as he hugged her.

"we might as well get moving since were all up already, because if we go now we should reach rio by ten o'clock in the morning." said blu.

"ok." said tiago and skyler at the same time.

"ill carry both of you this time." said blu.

"ok dad." said tiago as he hopped over to blu to get on his back.

"come on skyler." said tiago as he helped skyler onto blu's back.

"thank you tiago" said skyler as she got onto blu's back.

"no problem skyler" said tiago as he put his wing around skyler's back.

**when they got into the air**

"so skyler, what are you going to do when you get to rio?" asked blu in his usually nice voice.

"i don't know really i guess ill just sleep on rooftops." stated skyler which shocked both blu and tiago.

"no you won't, you can live with us." said blu which made skyler cry tears of happiness.

"thank you so much, you don't know how long i've wanted to feel wanted by someone." said skyler still crying tears of joy.

"your welcome skyler." was all blu said as he took off to get to rio.

**five hour's later**

"tiago, skyler were here!" yelled blu in joy that he was back in rio.

after blu told them that they were back in rio tiago grabbed skyler with his talons and lifted her into the air and did a couple somersaults in the air.

"yes!" yelled tiago as he took off with skyler still in his talons to go there old home.

"tiago slow down!" yelled blu as he chased after his energetic son.

**at the house**

"here we are skyler." said tiago as he landed in his house.

"wow….." was all skyler could say as blu came crashing down into the house.

"where ya been dad, couldn't keep up." said tiago with a smug grin on his face.

"whatever little bird." said blu in a taunting way.

after blu said that skyler walked up to blu and tiago.

"thank you for allowing me to live here, both of you, and i'm forever in your dept." said skyler.

"there's no need to thank us skyler, it was out of pure kindness." said tiago as he quickly hugged skyler.

"by the way skyler, did you know that tiago finds it hot when you sleep." said blu as both tiago and skyler both turned as red as a tomato.

"y-you do?" skyler asked tiago."

"y-yes i-i did s-say t-that you l-look hot w-when you s-sl-sleep. stuttered out tiago.

"t-thanks." said skyler.

after that she did something amazing, skyler went over to tiago and kissed him smack dab on the beak.

"now that thats over lets go see nicho and pedro." said blu as he got ready to fly.

"who are they?" asked skyler.

"there two of my friends that i owe my life too and i consider them my brothers so that means that there tiago's uncle's, and they also own a club which is the where we are going now to see them." said blu as he took off.

"ive never been to the club before but from what dad tells me it's wicked cool." tiago told skyler.

"lets go then." said skyler as she and tiago took off to follow blu.

**at the club**

as soon as they walked into the club blu spotted nicho and pedro, and walked over to say hi.

"hey guys how's it been around here." asked blu when he walked over to them.

"blu?!." said nicho and pedro in surprise.

"yea its me. me and jewel got into a huge fight and she told me that she never wanted to see me again."

"im sorry bud, we won't bring it up again, but i see that tiago and another bird came with you." said pedro.

"yea her names skyler, but can i talk to you for a minute in private guys." asked blu.

"sure." said nicho as he took blu around backstage.

"ok guys do you think you can play the song _what is love _and shine the spotlight on tiago and skyler because i can tell that tiago and skyler like each so i want to give them a little push.

"sure blu give us a minute to get set up though." said pedro.

"yea, thanks guys." said blu and went down to watch his son dance.

**a few minutes later**

as the song _what is love_ started playing the spotlight moved from pedro on to tiago and skyler and pedro and nicho started to sing.

suddenly someone flew into tiago and he accidently knocked skyler to the ground and there beaks locked into a passionate kiss which lasted for ten seconds with tiago on top.

"care to dance skyler?" asked tiago.

"why of course tiago." said skyler as her and tiago started doing some basic dance moves as the song played.

at the end of the song tiago dipped skyler and locked beaks for a long 40 second kiss.

"ok guys im starting to get tired lets go home we can come back tomorrow night if you want." said blu as he flew down to them "oh and tiago nice move on skyler." blu said which caused tiago to go bright pink.

and with that they told nicho and pedro goodbye and flew home to get a good night's rest.

**hi again everyone hope you enjoyed my second chapter. please comment and favorite because your comments help me to do better. bye for now everyone ill get a new chapter up tomorrow. bye for now. **


	3. announcement

**just wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed and also say a couple things. The first thing i want to say is that i will try to correct spelling, grammar, and things like that so thanks to everyone that pointed that out. the second thing i wanted to say is that if i get to busy with school and stuff like that then there might be days were i wont get to publish a chapter or i might just have writer's third and finale thing that i want to say is that there will be a new chapter going out tonight so please wait for that. Again thanks to everyone that pointed my grammar out to me, and i would like tips to improve my story. If you give me and idea that i like then i will consider putting it in my story, and also give you a shout out. Also please recommend stories to me, because i love to read what other people write as well. bye everyone have a good afternoon. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone I'm back, and ready to rock this chapter. I don't. Really have to say anything else right now so just enjoy everyone. Oh yea I want to give a shootout to a few people for their supportive comments. The people i want to give shoutouts to are the following people:**

**Slyassassin25**

**Alex The Owl**

**alexriolover95**

**chapter 3**

The next morning Blu was the first one to wake up so he went down to Linda's house to make some pancakes for Tiago and Skyler.

Once blu got down to the house he got the skillet and all the other stuff out that he needed to make pancakes. First Blu poured the pancake batter into the skillet and turned in on for five minutes. After the first was done Blu made two more for tiago and skyler, but then he put some whipped cream and some blueberries on top to finish it.

Blu was putting everything back where he got it from, when tiago and skyler flew in through the window, scaring Blu half to death making him accidently throw the flour up in the air and come back down on his head covering him in white powder.

"um..did we come in at a bad time dad?" asked Tiago as he and Skyler landed on the counter.

"no but you scared me when you suddenly came in, and said something like that." said Blu as he started to wash himself in the sink.

"YES! pancakes!" Tiago said in excitement.

Tiago rushed over to one of the pancakes, and started eating it ,but he noticed that Skyler wasn't eating her's.

"Try it Skyler" said Tiago as he continued to eat his.

Skyler walked over to the pancake and tried a little bit of it.

"this is the best thing i have ever eaten!" screamed skyler happily as she dug in head first.

After they were done eating Blu proposed that they all go and see Raphael and his family.

"ok dad let me go get my goggles." said Tiago as he went to go get his goggles from there home.

"meet us there Tiago" Blu called after his son.

"ok, dad!" Taigo called back.

**at the house**

"now where did i put my goggles." Tiago said to himself.

"i've looked everywhere." Tiago said sadly.

"looking for these baby bird." said a voice that had evil radiating off of it.

"Who's there!" Tiago asked in a scared voice.

"Only your worst nightmare." said the voice before bringing his talons down leaving three deep gash marks on Tiago's face and also knocking him out.

"That was too easy." said the mysterious voice as he picked Tiago up in his talons and carried him off to who know's where.

**at raphael's hollow**

"He should be here by now." Blu said as he paced back and forth in raphael's hollow.

"Im sure he'll be here in a little bit." said Raphael while trying to comfort his friend.

" Well im done waiting for him to just show up. He could be in real trouble." said skyler as she flew out of the hollow.

"I better go after her." said Blu as he got up to follow Skyler.

"We'll help you." said Eva raphael's mate.

"Ok thanks." said Blu as they all took off to find tiago.

**one mile away**

Tiago was just waking up, when he remembered what happened and struggled to get free but he quickly found that he was bound by a chain.

"Oh good you're awake, i was starting to think that i accidently killed you." said an evil voice.

"who are you!" Tiago yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Your dad didn't tell you about me?" Said the bird said with a fake gasp.

"Well I'm Nigel and I'm the one who captured him and your mother."

"What do you want from me!" Yelled Tiago

"Nothing' but your going to be the bait so that draws him in so that I can finish what I started." Said Nigel before he flew off.

**With Blu and Skyler**

"We have to find him." Said a frantic Skyler.

"I know don't worry we will." Said Blu and even he didn't believe that they would find him.

Just then a cockatoo named nigel swooped down, knocked Skyler against a tree, and pinned blu.

"If you want your son back then i suggest you go one mile east from here and search for him in a hollow around there. The clock is ticking." After Nigel said that he took off into the sky.

"what are we going to do." said Skyler as she started to cry.

"were going to get Tiago back, but we'll need help." said blu before putting skyler on his back and taking off.

**sorry its a little short everyone but ill try to make the chapter's longer. have a good night everyone, ill post a new chapter tomorrow so stay tuned. remember to review and leave new idea's for me, thanks. If you want to stay updated on the story add it to your favorites. good night everyone.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone i'm back. sorry this chapter took longer to go up, I was having a little writer's block. Normally when this happens i just sleep on it, but this time that didn't help at all. I hope you enjoy chapter 4.**

"Where are we going Blu." Asked Skyler as they flew side by side.

"To get help." Is what Blu said while he kept on flying

soon the two blue macaws landed in the samba club owned by Nico and Pedro, and almost instantly spotted them singing on stage.

"Nico! Pedro!" Blu called out to the two birds singing on stage.

Almost as soon as Blu called out to Nico and Pedro every bird in the samba club turned to stare at Blu and Skyler as they landed on stage.

"What's wrong Blu?" asked Nico with an annoyed expression on his face.

"T-t-tiago was birdnapped by N-Nige!l" Shouted Blu at the top of his lungs.

Nico and Pedro's expressions instantly changed to that of worry and fear.

"B-but Nigel's dead!" Said both Nico and Pedro at the same time.

"That's what i thought to, but there is no doubt it was Nigel." Blu said.

"We'll help with whatever we can." Nico said.

"Same here!" Shouted a random bird in the crowd.

"That goes double for me." Said another bird in the crowd as others started to agree with them. Eventually every bird there had said that they would help.

"Ok birds let's take to the sky!" shouted Pedro as he Nico, Blu, Skyler, and every bird in the club took off through the roof to go save Tiago.

**With Nigel and Tigao**

"My dad will come for me!" Shouted Tiago as he struggle to get free of the vines that bound him.

"Oh i'm sure he will, and when he does…" Nigel walked over and picks up a orange in his talon.

"I will kill him." Nigel finished as he squeezes the orange until it burst into small pieces.

The sudden realization hit tiago like a freight train.

"_This guy is serious!" _ Tiago thought to himself before being grabbed by the neck by the deranged cockatoo.

"if i'm generous enough i might let you live fatherless." Nigel said before he threw Tiago back against the wall almost knocking him out but not quite.

"But then again i might just kill you too." said Nigel before he went to look to see if anyone came to get Tiago.

**With blu and skyler**

After going over the plan one more time over 50 birds flew off to where the scouting team said that Nigel was holding Tiago.

When everyone got pretty close to the area about 70 crows led by Nigel came out of nowhere, and started to attack.

"there's too many, and they're bigger than us!" Shouted Pedro from the front of the flock.

"Then we'll fight until we're all dead!" Shouted another bird from the back

"Attack!" Screamed Nico and Pedro at the same time as they led the flock to join the fight.

**Meanwhile…**

"There's the hollow." Whispered Skyler to Blu.

"Yea, but lets being guarded by two members of nigel's elite guard." whispered back Blu.

"Let's try to sneak up on them then kill them?" Suggested Skyler.

"Good idea." Said Blu as he motioned her to go right and he'd go left.

Blu and Skyler snuck up on the guards and quickly killed them, and then they went into the hollow.

"Tiago?" whispered Skyler.

"Skyler? I was beginning to think that you would never come." joked Tiago.

"you almost died, and you're still making jokes? Typical male." said Skyler

"what's that supposed to mean." said both Blu and Tiago at the same time.

"Nothing, let's just get out of here." said Skyler, but before they could a familiar cockatoo flew in, and pinned Blu down by the throat.

"Going somewhere? I don't think so." Said Nigel in a menacing voice pushing down on Blu's throat harder.

"Leave my dad alone!" Yelled Tiago as he flew at Nigel, and punched him in the face with his clenched fist.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Nigel as he grabbed his probably broken beak.

"You haven't seen the last of me" Yelled Nigel as he flew out of the hollow and ordered his army of crows to retreat.

Loud cheers of joy rang out as everyone headed for the samba club to celebrate their victory. Everyone except three blue sphinx macaws that is.

"We better get back home, and tend to those cuts. I can already tell that they're going to scar by just looking at them but we don't want the to get infected." said blu in a happyish voice.

"Can you fly Tiago." Asked Skyler in a concerned voice.

"yea I Thank." Responded Tiago.

"Ok...But take it slow, if you have to land just tell us and we'll land." Said Blu, and with that they flew off to go back home.

**Hey guys I'm back, and i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Later tonight i'm going to upload a thing that describes my OC, Skyler. Thanks for reading guy's, but i would like to know if you want long chapters every two to three day's or shorter chapters every day. By the way i might get two chapters up everyday. I hope you guys have a good night i'll write again later tonight. Peace.**


	6. extra chapter 1

**Hi everyone i am going to upload two new extra chapters tonight. They will both be about Skyler, so if you don't want to read these you don't have to, but if you want to know more about Skyler i suggest you read both of these. This will be a interview with Skyler, and the next chapter will be before skyler met Blu and Tiago and went to Rio. Enjoy the interview.**

Me: hi everyone. Right now i'm going to bring you an exclusive interview with Skyler. Say hi to everyone Skyler.

Skyler: Hello everyone. It's really nice to be here today.

Me: So Skyler, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?

Skyler: Sure. Go ahead.

Me: Ok so first question, do you like Tiago.

Skyler: Of course, he's hot, sexy, and has a huge heart!

Tiago enter's and sneaks up behind skyler

Tiago: Oh do i now

Skyler: AHHHHH! Get out! Get out!

Tiago: Why? Don't you think im sexy?

Me: Ok Tiago you have to go while i interview Skyler.

Tiago: Fine I'll go. See you later. Bye.

Me: Ok second question, do you want to take your relationship to the next level with tiago.

Skyler: I will answer that but i want to know if any of this is being recorded.

Me: Nooooooooo…of course not.

Skyler: Ok then. well…..yes. Can we move on now?

Me: Ok don't worry there are only three more questions left. The third question is, how old are you?

Skyler: I am five months old just like Tiago.

Me: The third question is, what are the names of your parents?

Skyler: we'll my dad's name was Mike and my mom's name was Sandy.

Me: Ok the last question is how were you abused.

Skyler: well i was r-raped and beat.

Me: Im sorry Skyler, but if that didn't you might have never met tiago.

Skyler: Yea i Guess you're right, so thanks!

Me: No problem. Say bye to everyone Skyler

Skyler: Ok bye everyone.

**And with that we end our interview with skyler. I hope you all enjoyed the interview and i decided that i'll upload the extra chapter about Skyler in the morning because right now i'm very tired. Bye everyone. Have a good night.**


	7. extra chapter 2

**Hi everyone i'm back again, and in this chapter, as i said last night this chapter will be a look back at Skyler's life before she met Tiago. If you don't like cursing then don't read this chapter. I hope you enjoy this extra chapter.**

"Skyler! Get your ass down here!" called skyler's dad whose name was Mike.

"O-ok dad." Called a two month old Skyler as she flew down from her hollow that was above her parents hollow.

Skyler had scars and bruises all over her body from being beaten and whipped by her abusive parents.

"I know you snuck out last night you little bitch!" yelled Mike at his daughter who looked terrified.

"I-im s-sorry d-dad." whispered Skyler as tears started to come to her eyes.

"I don't give a fuck how sorry you are bitch!" Yelled skyler's dad as he slapped her across the face and drew blood.

Over the two months she had been here Skyler learned to not let a tear drop, because if she cried Mike would go into a rant about her being so weak.

"Get out bitch!" Yelled Mike as he picked skyler up and threw her out of the hollow.

After she got thrown out Skyler found an abandoned hollow to sit down and cry in.

"I just want to die." Skyler thought to herself as it started to rain.

**I know short chapter but yet again I had writers block. In a hour I'm going to start my slugterra fan fiction so watch out for that. **


	8. final announcement

hey everyone im back but i have writers block so im am going to cancel this story but i will be starting a new how to train your dragon story soon. thanks for understanding.


End file.
